dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Aftermath I Ep.7: Losers are in!
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just a parody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Cam: "Welcome to Total Drama DBZRP Aftermath". "The talk show where we get the dirt on all the eliminated contestants and ask them several questions". "I`m Cam, and this is my co-host Flame". Flame: "Gumdrops!" Cam: "We are currently at Playa Des Losers, where all eliminated contestants can stay at a luxurios hotel in paradise". "Now that we`ve introduced the show, let`s get started". Flame: "Our first guest was kinda annoying and was eliminated first, Geti!" Cam: "Welcome to the show Geti". Geti: "I never agreed to be here, but your security guards pretty much kidnapped me and brought me he-" Cam: "Anyway, how does it feel to be the very first loser of TDDBZRP?" Geti: "My teammates were simple minded bafoons that eliminated their strongest player". Flame: "Well to be honest, you were the first one to fail at the challenge". Geti: "Hmph". Cam: "We`ll see about that", Cam says. "Time for Truth or ANVIL". Geti: "Truth or what?" Cam: "For this segment you will be asked a series of questions pertaining to you and your teammates and for each lie you tell, the anvil will drop more and more until it crushes you". Geti: 0_0 Cam: "Let`s get started". Flame: "Do you consider yourself a strong player compared to your teammates?" Geti: "Of course". The anvil would then fall a little. Geti: *gulp* Cam: "Do you consider Blala a strong competitor?" Geti: "He`s no threat". The anvil would then fall a little more. Geti: "Uhh" Flame: "Do you like donuts?" Geti: "What!?" The anvil would then fall a little more. Geti: "Oh come on, that wasn`t even revelent!" Cam: "Final question". "Do you think I`m handsome?" Geti: "How are these pertaining to me!? The anvil would then fall toward Geti, but before it hits him he jumps out the way. Geti: *pant* *pant* "ARE YOU INSANE!?" "That could of killed me". Cam: "Producers say death is good for ratings". Geti: "Grrrr" Cam: "Stay tuned to hear from Ellen and Danny when we come back to Total....Drama...DBZRP! " "Aftermath". TO BE CONTINUED Cam: "Welcome back to Total Drama DBZRP Aftermath". Flame: "We`ve just got thoughts from Geti, but now we will get the scoop from our next guest". Cam: "She is smart" Flame: "A know it all". Cam: "And did one of the biggest fails in Total Drama history". Cam and Flame: "Here`s Ellen!" Ellen would then make her way out to a applause as she sits next to Geti. Cam: "Welcome to the show". Ellen: "Thank you" Flame: "Tell us, how do you feel about being eliminated by your fellow teammates?" Ellen: "For starters my teammates failed to realize that I was the glue that held the team together and without me there is a 99.99999% chance they will fail". Cam: "Wow, big talk from someone who came in 20th place". Ellen: "You`re the one to talk since I lasted longer than you" . Cam: "Pfft" Ellen: "Let`s get to my questions". Flame: "Uhh okay". Ellen: "How do you two feel about losing the chance at 100 grand?" "And why are I NOT STILL IN THE COMPETITION?!" "I am better than all of you and I deserve my money!""MY MONEY!" Cam: "........okaaaaaay" Flame: "Well thanks for that" Cam: "Let`s welcome our next guest, who is my little brother and a self proclaimed movie star, Danny!" Danny would walk out like a pimp to a applaud from the audience. Flame: "Welcome Danny". Danny: "Good to be here". "My agent finally booked me on the show". Cam: "You don`t have a agent". Danny: "Whatever bro". Cam: "So tell us, what are your thoughts on your teammates voting you out?" Danny: "They didn`t understand my movie star lifestyle". Flame: "Which teammate do you currently dislike?" Danny: "Tre". Cam: "And why is that?" Danny: "He got the team to vote me out because I was a threat to him". "I itimidate many people". Cam: "Doubt that". Danny: "Don`t hate bro". Cam: "I`m not a hater, and you`re not a star". Danny: "Talk to my famous hand, because my famous face just don`t understand". Cam: "If you`re famous, than I`m a pickup truck". Danny: "Funny how you can pick up everything but women". Flame: " Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn". Cam: "You little!" Cam would then attack Danny, as the two would engage in a brawl, all while Ellen was contacting her lawyers trying to get back on the show, and Geti trying to break the fight up. Flame: "That ends today`s show". "Join us next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP! AFTERMATH!" Category:Blog posts